


Before You Go...

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Caves, Fear of Death, Injury, Killugon - Freeform, Killugon Day, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Gon hoped for one last thing. Reaching down, the island boy threaded his fingers together with his lover’s slender ones. He gave them a squeeze before raising his head to gaze at the Zoldyck with pleading eyes. “Killua, before you go…"Killua and Gon end up in a dire situation underneath Whale Island. An emergency-fueled KilluGon smutty lemon with all the NSFW goodness. ONESHOT written for KilluGon Day 2020.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Before You Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As we come off the Christmas holiday and the New Year's holiday, Aya's KilluGon Day 2020 is soon upon us on January 7th. As the only one still celebrating it, I might as well put something out around the date. Please enjoy this fic I wrote in order to start of this year of KilluGon with something steamy.

“Well, after looking around, it seems like we can start by trying to get up through one spot in particular,” Killua grumbled as he finished his search of the cavern and waded back to his best friend on the sandbar. Though Gon didn’t turn around to look, the white-haired boy pointed a ways away to a child-sized gap between the ceiling and a wall slick with the blue-green luminescent moss. Unlike the two-story waterfall that had spit them out here, there was only a light trickle streaming out of the crevice. “What do you think?” His question was met with silence. Understandable silence. 

Killua gave a slightly irritated exhale. This wasn’t the way he had wanted to spend his Saturday afternoon either, but they didn’t really have a choice. After a good minute of being ignored, the Zoldyck teen dropped his arm and shoved his hands into the pockets of his waterlogged sports shorts. Dragging his scraped up feet through the rocky pebbles of the sand bar, he moved to stand behind his partner. The older boy was facing away, intently staring at the dimly lit expanse of rippling water they had crawled out of about half an hour ago. His breathing and heart rate had evened out, so there was no reason why he shouldn’t be helping. Being lost down in the Silver Salt Caverns of Whale Island seemed like a do or die situation. No one knew they were down here and, with what it had taken for them to get to this unknown spot, a blind rescue was probably impossible. “Oi, we better get moving, Gon.” 

At the sound of his name, the black-haired boy twitched, but still didn’t break from his position. Finally, for the first time since they had confirmed with each other that they were both alive, he spoke. “Sorry,” came a soft murmur, “I don’t think I can go.”

“What do you mean,  _ you don’t think _ ?” Killua asked, his brow furrowing as he put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “C’mon, idiot. We gotta get out of here.” After there was no response, both physically or verbally, the top of the relationship was done with Gon’s childish behavior. This was no time to continue moping. He hooked his hands under the other teen’s armpits and moved to pull him to a standing position. 

“Killua, don’t!” 

In the dim light reflected by the water, the ex-assassin saw it. Stormy blue eyes widened in horror at the new development in their situation. “You can’t be serious,” escaped his lips as he quickly and gently let go of his beloved like he were a hot potato. It sure was a good thing he hadn’t tried lifting him up.

“I-It’s not giving me any pain,” Gon stuttered, gazing behind him with forlorn puppy eyes, “which is why I th-thought I was fine.” Adrenaline pumping, he had been sitting with this information the whole time Killua had been searching for a possible exit, contemplating his options. With his left leg in such a state, it wouldn’t be possible to navigate the tight tunnels and slippery slides to the world above them. Not to mention that they would have to swim against the downwards current in the flooded caves. 

“I guess we gotta figure out what we can do,” Killua mumbled, putting a hand on his chin in thought. Maybe if they made some type of splint, or attached themselves together by ripping up what clothing they had.

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do.”

“No, give me a minute. No, nu-uh, not that either. Hey, since we’re dealing with water, cutting it off still wouldn’t be helpful, would it?”

“Killua… Leave me behind.” Trying his best to accept his fate, the older boy pulled his good leg toward himself and hugged it sadly. He leaned forward to rest his chin on his knee, but his upper body didn’t like that so much. The instinctual cry of an injured animal bounced around the cave. Now the two were aware that Gon’s insides were probably in bad condition as well. The island teen slowly went back to sitting at a ninety degree angle before a sinking despair wet his soft cheeks. He choked down his sobs, rubbing at his eyes about as fast as the tears were pouring out. “J-j-j-just leave me!” 

Not amused by the tough front his boyfriend was failing to put up, Killua took a seat in the coarse sand. He ran a hand through his own damp locks before reaching over to ruffle those iconic ebony spikes. It wasn’t often that Gon cried, so some type of comfort was in order. “I’m not just gonna leave you like this.” 

“But you gotta. It’s not good to stay down here for so long. The oxygen levels are low and there’s nothing to eat but the toxic luminescent moss.”

“I’m not planning to live down here, idiot.”

“Neither am IIIIIIII…” Gon wailed, bursting into melodramatic sobs. He was gonna die now because he had made careless choices. Devastation poured down his face and his chest hurt with every ragged breath he inhaled. Killua was beside him, petting his hair and murmuring something about getting help, which he blocked out as impossible nonsense. The childish teen was unable to be consoled until he couldn’t take the pain anymore. Then, Gon cried in silence, trying to calm back down enough to give his final apologies and goodbyes. Trapped in the cavern, the couple leaned on each other as they sat on the sandbar. 

“I shouldn’t have suggested this,” the black-haired boy was finally able to mumble after he could no longer stand listening to the rushing waterfall in front of them. Reaching up to take hold of Killua’s clammy hand, he brought it to his cheek and nuzzled it affectionately. On his cute face was a sad smile filled with regret. His lover stroked at the river of salt water with a thumb, hoping to support the teen who had resigned himself to dire ideas.

“Well, I know you like to do reckless things, so it’s partially my fault for going along with it.”

“I just couldn’t wait until fall. Spring is the wrong season, but I wanted to do it with you anyway.” 

“So  _ that’s _ why the water levels were so high,” the Zoldyck boy quickly connected the dots, “and the moss so thick.” 

“I thought it was still possible. It was for a little while.” 

“Always pushing to the very limits of what’s possible. I could expect nothing less from you.”

On their walk to his forest entrance to the Silver Salt Caverns, Gon had excitedly talked about how he had done spelunking down here during his childhood, just like his father. In their first few caves, he pointed out different things the ecosystem had to offer, even delving into the history of use for the people of Whale Island. As they went deeper, sometimes needing to swim to new rooms, the older teen began to talk less, his brown eyes scanning the surroundings with a more primal gaze. Before their fall, the older teen had laughed away his boyfriend’s concerns, saying that he was being super careful, so nothing could go wrong. Now they were here. 

To be entirely honest, Killua’s misstep into a sinkhole was the real reason why they were in this situation. The cattish boy was not really a fan of water-based “fun”, be it boating, fishing, or cave exploring. So, while complaining about wanting to see whatever it was that BakaGon hoped to show him as soon as possible and then go home, he hadn’t been fully aware of his surroundings. That was when he was suddenly sucked under the water. Gon only had enough time to grab him by the wrist and follow him into the chute. 

Completely submerged with no idea of which way was up or down, the two had been dragged and rag dolled by the rough currents through caves that normally would have been dry. In this season, they were flooded and slippery with the damn moss that had no traction. The ex-assassin had attempted to stop them from going too far by reaching out for any possible outcroppings with his claws. In hindsight, flailing around with his limbs out through narrow passageways was probably the worst thing he could have thought to do. That was probably why Gon had tucked him in a protective embrace and acted as a shield during their descent. The nature boy had let his survival instincts take over, working with the flow of the water the best he could. No matter what he scraped or smacked into, he did whatever it took to keep them alive through the suffocating ordeal. Gon had succeeded, but that did not mean unharmed.

Even though he wasn’t showing it, Killua was seriously worried about his beloved. He needed to bring Gon medical help as soon as possible. It was a bad injury, but a lucky one that hadn’t broken the skin. Leaving his partner bleeding out when he didn’t know how to navigate these caves, dry or flooded, would’ve been a nightmare on steroids. Already, Killua had no clue where they were right now, other than deep within the Silver Salt Caverns under Whale Island. Getting out of this mess was going to be difficult.

“I wouldn’t have done it if I knew we’d end up like this.” Gon whimpered as his chocolate browns became glassy again, trying to hold back another set of tears. He felt a hand calmly stroke his back, but was sure his boyfriend was annoyed with him. Nothing hurt quite like when he messed up and caused problems for the person he loved most. “I’m sorry, Killua…” 

“Save apologies for when we’re back at the house eating Mito’s cooking, okay? You’re gonna be alright.”

“Mm-hmm,” the bottom of the relationship pretended to agree. If this was how he was going to go, being optimistic and thinking positive thoughts was probably for the best. 

“I mean it. You’re injury isn’t all that bad. If your arm was bent out of shape like that, I would never consider leaving you down here.” Unfortunately, Gon’s leg was the thing that was a mangled mess. There was no way to change that and they both knew it.

“Uh-huh.” The spiky-haired teen could feel that the other teen was becoming restless. The longer they sat here, the later he’d be able to get back to the surface and let everyone know what happened. But, of course, Gon didn’t want to be left alone in his cavernous crypt like this. He hoped for one last thing. Reaching down, the island boy threaded his fingers together with his lover’s slender ones. He gave them a squeeze before raising his head to gaze at the Zoldyck with pleading eyes. “Killua, before you go… could you tell me you love me?” 

Killua dropped his jaw, but no words came out. He was just surprised that his hopes of calming Gon’s fears had turned into this. It was obvious that the older boy had let his mental simulation run all the way to the worst possible ending of the scenario. This adorable idiot was expecting to be abandoned and left for dead. There was no way the ex-assassin would ever consider doing that, but it was too late to correct the thought.

“P-please?” Gon begged softly, bringing Killua’s hand to his chest. That action sparked something within him. He blushed as his heart began to pound from underneath his tank top and something between his legs woke up. It wasn’t the right time to be feeling this way, but his anxiety and sorrow about dying alone had transformed into the ultimate desperation lust. If it was going to be their last time together, he might as well make the most of it. “A-and maybe some kisses, too?”

Gon Freecss was too cute. He was way too cute. He was the cutest thing on the planet, in the universe. Being the boyfriend of someone so cute, and dumb, was difficult at times like these. Killua had no chance against those big brown puppy eyes filled with drastic delusions, and the slight tremble fueled by adrenaline in the hands that held his was so tempting. Feeling his own groin heat up, the top of the relationship couldn’t resist. 

Taking back his hand, Killua removed his tank top and put it behind his beloved. It wasn’t much against the pebbly sand, but it was more than nothing. “Can you lay down?” he asked, using his free hand to lift Gon’s chin as he moved his face in close enough to have their noses touch. 

“I dunno. Why?” came an unhelpful answer as the black-haired boy waited for the first kiss of many. 

“Well, I want you to be comfortable,” Killua whispered, playfully brushing his lips against a soft cheek, “before I make sure to leave you satisfied.”

Gon was not opposed to the sound of that. If his boyfriend hadn’t grabbed him by the shoulders in time, he would have simply flopped backwards as quickly as possible without thinking about the pain that might cause his insides. Instead, he let Killua slowly and gently lower him onto the tank top, their mouths pressed together the whole way. 

Once the smaller boy was settled flat, the ex-assassin kneeled over him. Killua wasn’t going to do anything crazy, but he planned to give Gon a thorough loving. Going along with the horn dog’s frenzied desires, he’d be able to kill two birds with one stone. Breaking the kiss, he gave the island boy the most seductive of looks. “Whatever you want, I’ll give you.”

“I want more kisses,” came a quick reply as Gon reached up to pull that sexy face back down for a proper make-out session. Their lips locked and their tongues danced as the couple became absorbed in each other. 

Without being asked, but knowing what his lover enjoyed, Killua slipped his hands underneath Gon’s tank top, feeling around with probing fingers. On his way up to play with those always needy nipples, he wanted to see what damage had been done during the descent into the cavern. If leaning forward had caused the boy pain, there were definitely some ribs that had broken. Deepening their kiss, the Zoldyck was able to complete a chest examination in moments. Two on the top left, one and one on the top and lower right, but none of them has shattered or were puncturing vital organs. Great. 

The boy beneath him moaned happily as his nipples were finally pinched and rolled. Gon had enjoyed the roaming hands, unaware of their purpose, but he really wanted Killua to focus on his erogenous zones. Once he was satisfied with the make-out session for the time being, Gon had his boyfriend leave love bites on his neck before reaching down to lift up his shirt. The air in the cave had become colder, now that they were heating up, though he didn’t mind. “Enough touching. C-can you suck on them?” he requested to the boy over him. 

“Of course.” Leaning back, Killua used his claws to cut along the sides of Gon’s tank top. In the dim light of the moss, he could see some bruising, but that was to be expected. As he gave the pink buds some attention with his teeth, his hands searched for any other injuries that were important to take note of. Mainly scrapes, no gashes; all were covered in dried blood that was beginning to scab over. Also great.

As Killua’s upper body audit continued, Gon whined to be touched properly. In his shorts, an erect five inches were straining against the damp cloth. It was uncomfortably tight until the handy claws sliced the shorts away to set him free. The bottom of the relationship shivered as a warm hand wrapped around his member and began to stroke. It didn’t take long before he had leaked enough pre-cum to lubricate the twitching shaft to make it easier. “F-faster, go faster.” 

Gon’s breathing became more labored, making the pain in his chest more prominent. He already knew he had broken ribs, though they weren’t going to stop him from asking for all the pleasure he could get. He was a greedy little beast with the fear of death looming over him, but nothing his boyfriend couldn’t handle. After one inhale brought with it a sharper pang than before, Gon had to cover his eyes in order to hide the tears forming in the corners of them. 

“Are you alright?” Killua asked with a hint of worry. He kept up the quick strokes while dragging his tongue down Gon’s abdomen on his way to suck the cute dick that was begging for more attention. 

“I’m… f-fine, ah, Killua!” Gon’s good leg kicked some sand into the water as he felt his manhood enter the skilled mouth. He wanted to buck, but a pair of hands held his hips still. They were there to keep his left leg from moving around too much, though did it really matter? He was done after this, right? Entangling his hands in the unruly white hair he adored, Gon cried out, “Pl-please, Killua! Ahn, I w-want all of your love!”

“I know you do,” came a drawn out answer as the Zoldyck sucked hard on the tip of the weeping cock and pressed a finger to his lover’s back entrance. That lewd lower mouth was twitching with desire, soft from all their waterlogged excitement. Honestly, Gon would probably be fine with just a little spit for lube. But first, Killua wanted the black-haired boy to shoot a load into his mouth. He suddenly started deep-throating the thick length, slipping two fingers inside the hole that had been at his mercy the night before. 

“Ah-hya! Killua-ah!” Gon gritted his teeth in order not to rip at the hair in his grasp. His brain always seemed to shut down when he was pleasured in both the front and the back. He could feel the two digits scissoring inside him, stretching him out while trying to locate his prostate. With sexual noises growing ever louder, he could hardly wait for the moment when Killua would bring him to sweet release. 

The ex-assassin hoped he could make his beloved come soon. Gon was being such a precious good boy that he wanted to enter as soon as possible. Actually, given their circumstances, the sooner they finished, the better. The black-haired teen was moaning so much that it would probably only take one round to tire him out. If Gon demanded more, Killua would instead kiss him to dreamland, in order to conserve the energy for the harrowing trip back to the surface. Within the minute, skilled fingers found the pleasure button and pushed the adorable teen over the edge. Feeling Gon’s insides tighten and body shudder, the younger boy had his mouth filled with the bitter semen, which he didn’t drink. 

Rising to his feet, Killua was ready to get started. He hurriedly pulled down his sports shorts and his boxers. The fast action against two elastic waistbands made him exhale sharply through his nose. Glancing down, he saw that his right hip was scratched pretty bad, blood dripping down all the way to his knee. Touching it gingerly, the tender would was cold and numb, which is probably why he hadn’t noticed it. 

“K-Killua, are you okay?” came a weak panting as Gon caught sight of it too. The wound definitely looked painful. 

Unable to answer with the baby batter in his mouth, Killua spit it into his hand before giving a quick, “It’s fine, it’s fine.” Though they were both aware of it now, he did his best to bring his boyfriend’s focus back to the main event. “This here is a much more pressing matter. Look here. Don’t you want it?”

Gon’s hazy eyes shifted over from the hip to the erect penis being showcased. Long and hard, it offered to ravage his insides until he was satisfied. His cheeks became a dark pink and he licked his lips as he watched the six and a half inches get a proper lubrication. He wanted it so bad. 

“I didn’t hear you,” Killua murmured, his sexy demeanor gone and replaced with his normal attitude. Gon was too infatuated with the rock hard penis to care about the way he was acting though. 

“I-I do…” Gon’s hole pulsed hungrily, hoping to be packed full of hot, raw Zoldick. “I really do…”

“Then I hope you’re ready.” Getting back onto his knees, the top of the relationship carefully shifted the position of the uninjured right leg. He made sure not to touch the other, knowing that, even if his beloved said it didn’t hurt, an adrenaline rush could only hide so much. He spread the plump ass wide, affectionately brushing a finger against Gon’s cute little mole between the cheeks. Then, it was time. The thrusts would still have to be less intense than normal, but he’d figure out what the other boy could handle as they went.

Before they started, Gon reached out. He wanted to wrap his arms around Killua’s neck and hug him as he was penetrated. It was nice when they could gaze into each other’s eyes as they became one over and over again. Once he felt the warm and slimy tip line up with his entrance, his own penis sprang back to life, causing Killua to laugh. “I can’t help it,” the blushing teen grumbled through a pair of pouting lips.

“My shameless little cock slut as usual,” the ex-assassin teased, kissing the tip of his beloved’s nose.

“Just enter me!” With that said, Gon got what he wished, but not quite the way he expected. Anal sex always hurt at first, but there were ways to lessen the pain. Unfortunately, his usual back arch into it made him remember he was injured. With a harsh whimper of surprise, he dug his nails into Killua’s shoulder blades, scrunching his eyes closed.

_ What’s with this super cute reaction? _ Killua thought to himself, his cheeks heating up. The shocked expression mixed with the sudden realization of pain was new and arousing to the Zoldyck, but this was no time to be unlocking new kinks. Slowly, he pulled out halfway just to push back in. Gon gave another cry and his walls clamped down tightly on the member that filled him. 

“W-wait, d-don’t, ah! Don-hya-nnn! K-Killuwaaa!” 

Killua didn’t allow Gon to form proper sentences. He knew that his plan had been to start slow and then get progressively faster, but if the boy beneath him was acting so erotic, there was no way he could hold back. He rammed into his lover, enjoying the stinging scratches on his back letting him know his sexy puppy was feeling his cock deep inside. 

Gon quickly melted into a puddle of pleasure. His chest hurt when he let out especially loud moans, but otherwise it was amazing as usual. Not feeling anything in his injured leg was a little worrying, but being penetrated so passionately by Killua’s manhood was all that he cared about. He lost himself to the ecstasy for what he believed to be their last session. 

“How is it, Gon? Does my cock feel good?” 

“Hya, K-Killuwa! I-it’s so big, a-ah! And hard! Killuwa, f-fuck me more!” 

Gon had his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his hands fisted the pebbly sand. The pace was a good one and having ejaculated once before made him able to feel every movement of every inch. Ten minutes in, he couldn’t help but spread his ass cheeks wider so Killua could drive that hot dick in deeper. Once in a while, it would hit his prostate and cause the toes on his right foot to curl. Sex with his boyfriend felt amazing.

“I-I’m close,” Killua panted as he felt his balls ready to empty a load into the naughty hole he had been pounding for the last twenty minutes. He hadn’t expected to go for this long, but he really didn’t care at this point. Giving Gon’s nipples a twist, he kissed the boy under him, which did nothing to stifle the erotic noises of pure pleasure during his intense concluding thrusts. Finally, the lovers came together, spurting their hot seed into and onto the other. 

“Aaaah,” Gon groaned, drool escaping the side of his mouth as his whole body went limp. Though he was usually able to last three to four rounds, two was more than enough right now. Exhausted, he let his chest heave painfully as he rode out his orgasm. His sensitive inner walls clenched around Killua’s softening member, the love juices filling him with a sense of lingering warmth. 

Flopping onto the sandbar, the white-haired teen also felt tired now. Maybe he had gone a bit too hard. But, that showed he had given all his love, right? After a few minutes to enjoy the afterglow, Killua took Gon’s hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Are you satisfied?” 

“I… think so,” came a dazed response that sounded a bit unsure. Gon had really enjoyed such a heated love making. It made him feel like he could die happy, even if Killua needed to leave him here. But, there was one thing he had nearly forgotten. “Wait, no, not yet.” Gon turned his head to smile widely at his most important person, brown eyes filled with a passionate affection and profound appreciation. 

“What is it?” Killua asked, though he already knew what that look was going to request.

“Before you go, could you tell me you love me?”

“I love you, Gon.”

“I love you too, Killua. Again, please?”

“I love you, Gon.”

“I love you too, Killua. One more time.”

“I love you, Gon.”

“I love you too, Killua. I really do…” 

Gently stroking Gon’s face to make him relax, Killua repeated that phrase again and again. The older boy became more and more tired each time he requested it, until he couldn’t remember how many times he had heard it. Eventually, the drowsy voice trailed off and his eyelids closed, showing that the black-haired boy had fallen into slumber. 

Sitting up and getting to his feet, Killua waded into the water to clean off before putting on his boxers. Waiting for his beloved to go to sleep had definitely been the right thing to do. He draped his nearly-dry shorts over Gon’s lower half while pulling the cut tank top back into its proper position. After planting a kiss on that cute forehead, he swam his way over to the far wall that had the crevice he hoped would be his exit and reentry point. With the help of his assassin claws, the Zoldyck managed to make it up there, though it wasn’t easy with all the damn slippery moss.

Wedging himself into the space and taking a final look at the love of his life sleeping peacefully on the sandbar, Killua whispered a promise. “I swear I’ll be back with help as soon as possible.”

◍ ◍ ◍

Gon woke up groggy, but aware of a heavy pressure on his right side. He wanted to turn his head to take a look at what it could be, but his neck felt too stiff. His eyelids fluttered open and he found himself staring up at a white ceiling. The pungent odor of the hospital room came next, causing him to scrunch up his nose in disgust. Having an enhanced sense of smell tended to be a bad thing more than a good one. Still unable to figure out exactly where he was, he managed to utter a low grumble from the back of his throat. His lips were a bit too dry to open, so that was all he could do to let anyone present know he was awake. Luckily, it worked. 

There was a sound of something plastic hitting the floor with a splash, then the rustle of a skirt. Immediately, a frenzied Aunt Mito was leaning over him. “Gon! Gon, you’re awake! Killua-kun, Gon is awake! He’s finally awake! Wake up! You’ve been waiting for him to wake up, and now is the time when you fall asleep? Killua, wake up!”

Gon felt as the weight on his side lessened and a familiar groan complained, “I’m up, I’m up. You can stop screaming.” Next to Mito, Killua’s face came into view. He had bags under his eyes and had a cap of bandages wrapped around his head. On his left cheek there was a big patch taped in place. With a relaxed yawn, the standing teen reached above Gon’s face to press the button on the wall that would alert the attending nurse. Then those stormy blue eyes were upon him again. “Mito, if you could pour him a glass of water for me, that would be great.”

“Ah, yes, sure!” the orange-haired woman answered, looking around the small room for the pitcher that she had known the location of every moment before now. Though her motherly instincts told her to help, Mito was way too frantic to be smart about what needed to be done. Seeing that the pitcher on the counter was empty, she snatched it in a panic and ran out of the room to go fill it up at the nearest faucet. Having forgotten about the watering can she had dropped when Gon woke up, the woman slipped on the puddle and slid right out into the hallway. With a cry of surprise, she crashed into the male nurse who was answering the button press. 

Killua sighed tiredly, leaving his boyfriend’s bedside in order to lock the door and block it with the chair he had been dozing on. Before the two outside could start to protest, he called, “Just stay there for a few minutes. He’s probably fine.” Shuffling over to the counter, the Zoldyck picked up the half-full cup Mito had totally ignored. Bringing it back to Gon, he used his gloved fingers to gently wet his beloved’s chapped lips. “How are you feeling?” Killua asked, taking a sip of water for himself. 

The pair stared at each other before the boy in the bed was able to croak, “I’m… alive?”

“Of course you are, idiot,” came a snappy response that made it seem like Gon was stating the obvious.

“A… dream?”

“Definitely not,” Killua narrowed his eyes. There was no way he was going to let his horrible experience navigating the caverns be trivialized. He watched as Gon woke up enough to recollect the events that had taken place below the island.

“Then…” the black-haired boy let out a cough. His throat was too dry to be saying anything. Gazing at his boyfriend hopefully, he watched as Killua finished the cup of water all for himself. So the younger teen was indeed mad. 

“According to the Doc, your leg is gonna take about five months to heal. Knowing you, it’ll be three months at most, and, if it makes you feel any better, you’re already a week into that.” 

_ A week, huh? _ Gon’s facial expressions were easy to read.

“Yeah. A quick coma. Nothing you aren’t used to.”

_ You don’t have to say it like that… _

“But I’m right, aren’t I?”

_ You still don’t have to say it like that. _

Killua snorted, breaking into a smile of relief. Even after immediately coming out of a comatose state, Gon was the cutest thing in the world. He set the cup down on the bedside table and leaned down to give his partner a kiss on the cheek. No matter how his tsundere side had him acting, Killua was truly glad that the other boy seemed alright. Gon had been in a bad state once he and the rescue team had gotten back to him three days later. After quickly returning to the surface, they had taken a medical chopper to the mainland so the island boy could get proper treatment.

“Killua-kun, the Doctor is here! Please open the door!” 

“Alright, alright,” the one named grumbled. Avoiding his sensitive hip, he shoved his hands into his pockets. As expected, as soon as he kicked away the chair, the door swung open, having been unlocked from the outside. “He’s all yours,” the white-haired teen nodded as the trio rushed in. 

Gon struggled to sit up. He didn’t care if two men were telling him to stay still. Aunt Mito was also yelling something in a concerned voice. But, he only wanted to hear one thing, and he wanted to hear it from his lover who was trying to silently slip away through the door frame. Though his throat was no less dry than before, Gon rasped, “Killua, before you go…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this KilluGon fic that came to me suddenly while listening to hang drum (also known as handpan) music on YouTube! Though rhythmically beautiful, it can sound intense while calmingly dark, like an accident in a cave... Perhaps that's a stupid reason to have written this, but I had fun. 
> 
> Please KUDOS, COMMENT, and REVIEW if you liked it. Tell me if you think the KilluGon smut was satisfying or if you crave more with Gon not being injured. Maybe check back on January 7th for KilluGon Day stuff as well.
> 
> [Also, bookmark for some small epilogue notes in a bit. Why did it take 3 days for the rescue? Why were Killua's hands in gloves? Didn't Gon have cum in his ass? These unasked questions and more will be answered in a separate chapter that will simply be a short list of explanations.]


End file.
